Fearless
by wrestlingfanatic89
Summary: She dreamt of being a WWE Diva, and know that she was there, her next goal is to become Womens champion. With lots of drama and obstacles along the way.. Will she become the Champ and find her true love?
1. Ch1 Remembering A Tragedy

Ch.1 Remembering A Tragedy

Tressa Berman was sitting in the limo, playing with her hair, which she always did when she was nervous. She was on her way to Raw. A place she had been dreaming to be since she was a little girl. All her friends would always want to go to Disney Land. But not Tressa she wanted to go to a wrestling show, which was her Disney Land.

Her family and friends always supported her. They knew she had the drive and the passion to succeed. Her dad and Sister were both wrestling fans. Every Monday and Friday nights, the 3 of them would get some popcorn and sit together and watch wrestling.

Even though her mom wasn't really a wrestling fan, she always wanted Tressa to follow her dreams. At first she couldn't stand the thought of her girl getting beat up for a living, but when she saw her in that ring, she saw how much it meant to Tressa. She just had a hard time accepting it, considering she would be traveling a lot and wouldn't be able to see her very much. Kelly was going to school to be a nurse. She was proud of both her girls. But she thought, turning on the TV and seeing her daughter? That would be amazing.

When Tressa was training, she went a couple times to watch her. She always looked so beautiful, the way she did her makeup and the outifts she wore. Seeing the big smile on her face whenever she won a match, she could tell how much she loved it. The last time her mom watched, she looked at her with the referee holding her hand high, she smiled and she could tell her mom was proud of her…but that was the last time she saw her…

Tressa's class was finally going to have a big show. She was so excited and nervous at the same time. What made her feel better was knowing her family was going to be there to see her and support her. But only her dad and sister walked through the door in her locker room…

_"Hey you guys, I'm so glad you made it" She yelled with excitement, running over and hugging them both, noticing that something was wrong. They never cracked a smile or anything, you could always tell with Kelly when there was something wrong. She always looked down at the ground, not making eye contact. Her dad was looking at her like he had bad news to tell her. "Where's mom?"_

_"Tressa, you better sit down" he said, pointing to the bench. She sat down and could feel tears coming, her dad sat down beside her, trying to think of what to say, and how to say it._

_"Mom had to go to work when we were leaving" He paused, looking at Kelly, who was standing by the door, still looking at the ground not wanting Tressa to see her cry. "So, she told us to go ahead, and she would come when she was done work."_

_"Great! You had me worried, dad. And you Kelly" Walking over, putting her arm around her blonde haired sister. "You really had me going, standing over here, looking like you're all depressed. I love how you guys put on a show so I won't be so nervous." She smiled, looking at their still tear filled faces._

_"Does it look like we're joking, Tressa?" Kelly argued. "She's not coming!" She added, eyes filling up with tears._

_"What do you mean?" She yelled, "Wha…What happened?_

_"She's gone, honey" her dad cried, walking over to her, pulling her into a hug. "She was in a car accident. Some idiot drunk driver ran a red light. The doctor said she never had a chance."_

_There was a knock at the door, a head poked in "You're on in 10 minutes" He said, leaving._

_Tressa grabbed a glass and threw it at the door. The sound of glass shattering made Kelly jump, and cry even more. She knew she didn't want to tell her now… before her match._

_"How the hell am I going to go out there now?" she cried, falling to her knees in tears. "How could this happen???"_

_Kelly walked over to her dad "Dad, let me talk to her, please" Kelly whispered._

_He nodded, walking over to Tressa, he kissed her forehead "I love you, honey" he said, before leaving the room._

_Kelly walked over and put an arm around her sister "Tress, you have to go out there. You have to do it for mom"_

_"But she's not here, Kel. I need her here." She cried._

_"I know, but she would want you to go out there and show everyone what you're made of. This is your dream, hun! We were so blessed to have a mom that believed in us." She lifted Tressa's chin so she was looking at her. "She was so proud of you, I even got a little jealous because you were all she would talk about." She smiled._

_"I know" she whispered. "But now I can't help thinking it's my fault that she's gone!"_

_"Why would you even think that?" She asked, in shock._

_"Doesn't that show you how much you meant to her?" She grabbed her, looking seriously at her. "She was on her way to see her daughter in her first big show. You have other fans out there waiting for you, your teacher, who thinks your one of his best students. Dad was in such a rush to get here, he is sitting out there alone, depressed about losing the love of his life. You have to go out there for dad too."_

_"Okay, I'll go out there, and do my best" She smiled, hugging her sister._

_Kelly opened the door, turned around to her sister "By the way, I forgot to mention your number 1 fan"_

_"Whos that?"_

_"Me! Go kick some ass, Sis." She added, before leaving the room._

_Tressa walked out to the curtain. Standing there thinking about her mom, she heard her music play. She took a deep breath and muttered "This is for you mom" before walking through the curtain._

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. As you can see I have no idea what to call my story!lol So if you have any ideas please let me know. I think I have an idea of what I wanna do for the story. But not too sure yet. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Ch2 The Game and the Legend Killer

Ch.2 The Game and the Legend Killer

She was waiting in Stephanie's office for the billion dollar princess to return. Her office was filled with plants and pictures of the McMahon family on the wall. She only saw Stephanie for a second, walking in here she said she had to be somewhere and she would be right back. She didn't mind at all, it would give her a chance to just relax before walking the halls, seeing all her favorite wrestlers. She wasn't sure she was ready for that. Just as she thought that, one of her all time favorites wandered into the office, looking for his wife.

"Oh hey, sorry, I'm just looking for Stephanie" He grinned, not realizing anyone would be in there.

"No problem." She said, nervously. Taking a deep breath at the sight of a man she had admired for a long time. He was wearing a dx shirt and blue jeans, hair falling over his shoulders.

"Well I'm assuming you're the new girl, Tressa is it?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"Yeah, that's correct," She grinned, shaking his hand "You don't have to introduce yourself, I don't mean to sound like some weird fan wandering backstage, but I've been a huge fan of yours"

He laughed "No prob, Tressa. I'll admit that I've been a fan of you for a little while as well" He added, grinning.

"You have?" she asked, in shock. Triple H, The game, the king of kings, a fan?

"Yeah, Vince had Stephanie watch your audition tape. Your matches were great and I think your going to do really good here." He said, sitting down on Stephanie's chair behind the desk.

"Wow, Thank you" She smiled, shifting her gaze over to him sitting behind the desk. "I didn't think anybody would know me. That I'm just some fan wandering around trying to get an autograph" She giggled.

"Well some might think that, but not everyone. There have been some superstars wanting to meet you, actually. So don't be shocked if some of them already know your name" He smiled.

"Like you?" She smirked.

"That's why they call me the game, kid" He grinned, then turned serious "But I think your going to be just fine. You will make friends, and you will kick ass in the ring. If you need anyone to talk to or if you need help with something, don't be afraid to come to me. I'm sure Stephanie will tell you the same thing for her."

"Thank you, I will remember that." She said, thinking how much she's going to love it here. She had only been there for 10 minutes and she already has a friend in Triple H.

"Hunter, get out of my chair" Stephanie said firmly, walking into her office, carrying a stack of paperwork.

"Yes of course" he said, quickly getting up. She was so shocked on how fast he got up and moved out of her way, like obeying orders, she found it pretty amusing.

Tressa looked at him with a shocked grin on her face. He was just standing there, quietly waiting for her to get done rearranging her desk. She told him to have a seat beside Tressa.

"Wow, don't think I've seen you move so fast" She whispered to him.

"She's my wife" He started "But she's also the boss's daughter" He whispered, smiling.

"I'm sorry, Tressa but would you be able to wait in the hall for a few minutes, Hunter and I have to talk" She asked, smiling and not taking her eyes off Hunter.

"Sure, no problem" She said, getting up and walking out into the empty hall.

She paced back and forth, hoping everything was okay. She really missed her sister; she hadn't spoken to her for a few weeks. She was too busy getting ready for her welcome to Raw. Plus everytime she called Kelly, she was busy at school. She knew she had to call her later to tell her about all this. Same with her dad, she really wished she could talk to her mom and tell her how exciting it is. Her thoughts were interrupted by her falling to the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" A dark voice said, concern in his voice. He held out his hand and helped her up. She looked up at his tall figure. His concerned face looking at her, his blue eyes attached to hers. "Are you okay?"

"Yea…Yeah, I'm fine" she managed to get out. She was so embarrased she couldn't even talk.

"What are you doing back here?" He said. His look of concern turning into confusion. Did he really think she was some fan back here snooping around for autographs?

"I am waiting for Stephanie" she said. Not taking her gaze off him.

"Well Stephanie is a busy woman, so I don't think she's going to have time to give you an autograph" He said, in a firm tone.

"Well for your information, Randy Orton" She snapped, hands on her hips. "I am Tressa, the new diva here, I was asked by Stephanie to wait out in the hall while she talks to her husband."

"Tressa?" He asked, smiling. He had wanted to meet her and now he felt so bad, treating her like a lost fan. "I've wanted to meet you; sorry I thought you were a fan. We've been getting a lot of fans coming back here when they're not supposed to"

"Its okay, I'm sorry I got snappy. If it helps, I'm a big fan of the Legend Killer." She said, grinning. This brought a smile to his handsome face.

"Thank you, Look I feel really bad about knocking you to the floor, accusing you of being a sneaky fan, and for having to leave our conversation so short. I just had a match and I need to shower and get a bite to eat." He said, rubbing his face. It kinda looked like he was blushing, but she had to be mistaken, Randy Orton? Blush? She always heard he was a big ladies man, but I guess she would find out now since she's here. "But can I make it up to you and treat you to lunch?" He added, squeezing her arm.

"Well I don't know, I feel really insulted by what you said" She answered, angrily.

"Okay, I understand, I guess I'll see you around" he said with a frown. He started walking away from her when she grabbed his arm.

"Wow Mr. Orton you are really gullible, you know that?" She asked, laughing "I was just teasing; I would love to go to lunch with you"

He laughed "You are quite some actress, lunch should be interesting" He grinned, and walked down the hall to his locker room.

'I can hardly wait' she thought to herself. She was startled by the sound of Hunter coming out of Stephanie's office and walking down the hall.

"You can come in now, Tressa" She poked her head out.

Tressa took a deep breath before going in. She would talk with Stephanie for awhile then have lunch with Randy. Things were really looking up, she knew her mom would be proud. She took one last deep breath and walked into the office that would change her life.

**A/N Well, she's starting to meet everyone. I came up with a couple names for my story, would really like everyones opinion on which I should choose. Please review :)**

**Please let me know which one you like**

**Choices**

**Fearless  
**


	3. Ch3 Lunch Interrupted

**Ch.3 Lunch interrupted**

Tressa took a sip of her diet coke and the last bite of her denver, as Randy did the same. They decided to go to the cafeteria for lunch, since Randy was informed that he would be going back out to the ring. He was going to be a guest on The Highlight Reel.

It was 2 weeks until Backlash; Randy will be going against John Cena for the WWE Championship. Stephanie told Tressa that she would be making her in ring debut the Monday after the pay per view.

"So, are you excited for your debut?" Randy asked, sipping his root beer.

"Excited and nervous," She smiled, "But I've come this far, so I know I can do it."

"That's the spirit" He finished his drink so the waitress could clear off the table. "Have you thought about your character?"

"I've been thinking about it a little, I know that I want to be different." She paused, before continuing "I mean, don't get me wrong, some of the divas are really talented and are great in the ring. Its just not the same anymore since Trish and Lita left." She saw a look of anger at the mention of Lita's name. She couldn't understand why, maybe they dated, maybe she hurt him, she had no idea but she decided to stop talking about her.

"Yeah I agree Trish and Lita were the best divas in this business" He said, grinning, with still a bit of sadness on his face.

"It just seems like the divas now are going out there to be man candy, you know? But oh well" she sighed "Like I said before, I want to be different, I want fans to cheer for me for my skills not the way I look"

"I'm sure a lot of them will love you for your skill. But there will be people liking you for your beauty as well" He smiled at her, realizing her beauty. He knew she was going to be different. That's what he liked about her, she wanted to be one of a kind, and he liked it.

"So what about you? Legend Killer?" she smiled, squeezing his hand. "Are you excited for your match at Backlash?"

"I'm going to win the belt, it's as simple as that" he spread a cocky grin."John cena is quite a competitor, but come on lets face it, he's had the belt long enough. It's my turn to be the champ. I will make sure I walk out of Backlash the champ."

"Oh, you think so?" A new arrogant voice came into the conversation. She looked up to see Adam 'Edge' Copeland. His blonde girlfriend saved them a table while he walked towards Randy and Tressa.

"What the hell do you want?" Randy asked in a firm tone.

"Randy, calm down, I just came over to introduce myself to our beautiful new diva." He held her hand, "Vanessa is it?"

"It's Tressa" She corrected him, pulling her hand free. She always knew his character Edge was arrogant, but she had no idea he was like that all the time. One thing she learned today was to keep her distance from Adam.

"Tressa, whats a beautiful girl like you doing with an idiot like Randy?" He said, pointing to Randy with a grin.

"Well, let me tell you, Adam" She said smiling, fake smiling anyways. "I've just met Randy, and I've just met you. I can tell you I would much rather be here with Randy. I look at your girlfriend over there" She paused, pointing to the other table where the tall blonde sat. "She looks so confused and lost, which means she's been hanging around you too long"

He chuckled "That's pretty funny, if you want to be another victim of Randy's you go right ahead, pretty girl. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Victim?" She asked, confused.

"What the hell are you talking about? If anyone is a victim here it's that incident blonde sitting over there. She must be pretty desperate to be with a smug bastard like you" He stood up, bending over with his palms on the table, looking angrily, not taking his eyes off Adam.

Adam moved closer to Randy, anger in his eyes as well. He could tell he was getting to Randy and that is just what he wanted. His anger turned into a cocky smirk as he whispered "What about Amy? Lita? Was she a victim Randy? Huh?" He raised his voice, backing away.

"What Randy, no comment?" He yelled, angrily. Pointing to the innocent blonde. "You think she was desperate? Well what about Amy? Coming to me, wanting love and attention. Was she desperate? Her boyfriend wasn't paying enough attention to her so she had to come to a real man!"

"Get the hell out of my sight!" Randy pushed Adam, hard enough that made him fall to the floor.

He looked up at Randy in shock, he really pushed his buttons. He knew mentioning Amy would hurt him, and he was glad it worked. The tall blonde woman ran over and helped him up. Rubbing his face and dusting him off like he was a baby. He pushed her away, like a rag doll. Walked over to Tressa, who was sitting there witnessing it all.

He leaned down and held her hand again. "Nice meeting you, pretty girl." He paused, looking over his shoulder at Randy, and then looking back at her. "Remember what I said, don't be another victim of the user over there" He added, kissing her hand, and then walked back to his table.

"Come on, baby. Let's get out of here" he said to her before leaving the room.

Randy sat down across from Tressa after watching Adam leave the room. They were the only ones in the cafeteria. Adam had messed with him for far too long that he got what he deserved. If Tress wasn't in the room he would've done a lot more than just push him to the ground. He looked at Tressa, she looked confused and scared, and he wasn't sure what to say to her about all this.

"Look Randy," She broke the silence, sighing and looking at him in a serious tone. "I just met you and Adam, you seem like a nice guy and Adam is a jerk. What seemed to happen between you looked really personal. But I will admit, not that I want to believe him, he did scare me with the victim comment"

"Don't trust him, Tress." He rubbed his face, taking a deep breath. "He's an asshole, which you probably already know. If he tries to sweet talk you, please don't fall for it."

Tressa sighed, she just met both of them and she already felt like she couldn't trust either or them. She knew Randy wanted to be her friend, but until she knew what Adam meant, she wasn't so sure…

"I have a feeling he's not one I can trust. But I'm the kind of person that will give someone a chance until they give me a reason not to trust them." She grabbed Randy's hand, looking into his beautiful blue eyes. "Randy, I want to be your friend, I want to trust you. I just got here and friends is what I really need right now. If you want to talk to me about, don't be afraid to."

She got up, picking up her purse and putting it over her shoulder. She saw Randy looked disappointed, but she really wanted to know what Adam meant. Afterall she just met them, she had no idea who to trust yet. She knew for a fact it wouldn't be Adam, but she really wanted to trust Randy.

She started to walk away and turned around once more to look at Randy. "I'll see you later, Randy" She added symphatically.

"Bye, Tressa. It was really nice meeting you " He said, watching her walk could see something really good in her. She was careful with who to trust and he respected that. She's new here and she wants friends and people to help support her. He wanted to be one, the only thing, the only person standing in his way, was Adam. Adam would probably do anything he could to keep Tressa from him. But he wasn't going to take anymore of Adam's bullshit!

**A/N Wow, I wonder what happened between Randy, Adam and Amy. Must have been something pretty bad for them to act that way. So, who can Tressa trust, Randy or Adam. Or maybe neither. I guess you'll find out. Next chapter The Highlight Reel, with special guest Randy Orton... and maybe another guest??? Please review :)**


	4. Ch4 The Highlight Reel

**Ch.4 the Highlight Reel**

Tressa was in her dressing room, watching Raw. It was Maria against Melina, and Melina definetly had the upper hand the whole match. Melina let out a scream that deafened everyone in the audience. Maria was struggling to get to her feet, and when she finally did, Melina Irish whipped Maria into the corner, punching her skull until the referee broke it up.

"Tressa?" A voice said, slowly making his way into the room. He had a big smile on his face as he walked in.

"What is it, Randy?" She asked, wondering what he was doing. Maybe he came to tell her everything. Why Adam said all those things to freak her out.

"I know, you want to keep your distance for awhile to see who you can trust, and I understand that" He said, walking towards her. "I have some exciting news for you" he added, excitedly. Sitting down beside her.

"What is that?" she looked at him in confusion. Putting her makeup back in her purse, and her gear in her bag. She assumed she would be debuting tonight so she brought her gear. Turns out she didn't need it.

"Well, your going to be joining me on the Highlight Reel, tonight" He laughed, putting and arm around her.

"What? I'm debuting after Backlash! Did she change her mind?" She yelled, in excitement, looking at randy curiously.

"You're having your first match after Backlash. I thought it would be a good idea for me and Chris Jericho to introduce you on the Highlight Reel. So I told Stephanie and she loved it." He explained, He thought maybe if he did something good for her it would help her see the good in him and ignore the ignorant Adam.

"Oh wow, Randy!" She yelled, she put her arms around his tanned, broad shoulders. She couldn't believe she was going to be on the Highlight Reel. She kept hugging, showing him how grateful she was when she finally pulled away.

"Thank you, So much Randy" Her tone turning serious.

"Your welcome, now get ready and I'll meet you in Gorilla position." He smiled, standing up and leaving an excited, beautiful Tressa to get ready for her introduction.

After Randy left she got back out her makeup. I guess she would be needing it afterall. She rubbed her face in lotion, put on some foundation, followed with some bronzer. She wore black eyeliner and brown eye shadow. She wanted to look good for her first appearance. She was getting so scared, the thought of going out in front of thousands.

She took one last look in the mirror, making sure she looked okay. She was wearing a short strapless black dress with black boots. She kept her hair long and curly.

"Hey, you look great." Randy said to her, watching her walk towards him.

"Thank you. I'm so nervous" She sighed.

"You're going to be great. I'll be out there with you." He assured her. Pulling her in for a hug and kissing her forehead.

Meanwhile in the ring, Chris Jericho made his way to the ring. Microphone in hand, looking out in the crowd. The fans were booing for the now heel, Y2J. He was the WWE champion for a few months. When John Cena returned from an injury he took back what was his. That didn't sit very will with the former champ. Was he looking for a partner to help him get the gold back? Maybe Randy Orton?

"I would say welcome to the Highlight Reel, but I don't think you idiots, who we call fans, deserve any welcome to my show." He said, with a smug grin. The boos were getting louder.

"You see, John Cena came back and took what was mine. And you all cheered for him, what makes you think he deserves what belongs to me?" He paused. Looking at the crowd.

"You all disgust me" He yelled. "Well lucky for me, my special guest is on my side. Please welcome my special guest, the legend killer, Randy Orton"

_I hear voices in my head_

_They council me_

_They undersand_

_They talk to me, they talk to me_

_They tell me things that I will do_

_They show me things I'll do to you_

_They talk to me, they talk to me_

Rev Theory blasted the arena. Randy made his way onto the stage doing his cocky pose. Making his way down to the ring, entering it. Going up on the turnbuckle, continuing his pose. He grabbed the microphone that Chris was holding out for him.

"Thank you, Chris, for having me here tonight. Lucky for me the next time you have me on your show you can introduce me as the wwe champion." He looked at Chris, who seemed to look confused.

"Whoa whoa, Orton," He stopped the legend killer from continuing.

"What makes you think you are going to be the champion? If anyone is going to be the champion, it is me." He corrected him. He watched Randy's expression go from anger to laughter.

"That's funny, Jericho. Who is the one that is getting a title shot at Backlash? This makes me…" He was cut off by the blond haired host.

"I'm going to stop you right there, Orton. We'll just leave it as I deserve to be the champ, therefore if you happen to win at Backlash; you won't be champion for very long." He argued. "Now moving on"

"I don't think so. You see you said when you introduced me that I was on your side. Now your partly right, Chris" He paused, rubbing his face. "I don't think John deserves the title, but neither do you! You had your chance and now" He moved closer, so he was right up in Chris's face. "It's my turn"

Chris's face turned to anger. He never took his gaze off of Randy. He thought he would be able to find a partner in Randy, but I guess he was wrong.

"But enough arguing Chris, You are going to be having another special guest tonight." He started to say.

"Excuse me, Randy. But if I'm remembering clearly, this is MY SHOW!" He yelled.

"I know, now as I was saying." He continued. Looking at Chris, who had grew angrier. "I would like to introduce, the newest diva here on Raw, Tressa Berman."

_I push my fingers into my eyes_

_It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache_

_But it's made of all_

_The things I have to take_

_Jesus it never ends_

_It works its way inside_

_If the pain goes on…_

The arena went dark, as a soft song played, which changed into heavy metal. And Tressa made her way to the ring, saluting the fans. Climbing the turnbuckle pointing to the crowd. She went and stood by Randy.

"Welcome to the highlight reel" Randy yelled, mocking Chris, as he was getting frustrated with the Legend Killer.

"Why thank you, Randy. It is great to be" She got cut off by a very annoyed, frustrated, Y2J.

"I don't care if it's great to be out here, I want both of you out of my ring right now!" He yelled. Pointing towards the ramp, as if they were ordered too.

Randy grabbed Tressa's arm and walked her to the ropes. Holding them open for her as she slipped out and stood outside the ring. Chris turned around to put his mic down on the stool, thinking Randy was leaving as well.

But he found himself on the floor after randy pushed him. He was now on top of him pounding his skull. Chris countered and was now doing the same to Randy. Meanwhile Tressa ran back to get help.

The guys were still going at it. Randy got up first and was down on his hands and knees, stalking Chris who was slowly making his way back to his feet. He was about to go for the Rko, when wwe officials came out and stopped the fight.

5 holding Chris and 5 holding Randy. Randy broke free of their grip and left the ring. Putting an arm around Tressa, making sure she was okay. They made their way backstage.

Tressa was glad she was able to be on Chris's show. She only got to say one line, and be treated like crap by Y2J. But she was glad it was over and done with.

**A/N Wow that was a challenge to write. lol But I did it and I hope it turned out okay. Please Review:)**


	5. Ch5 Girls Night Out

**Ch.5 Girls Night Out

* * *

  
**

Tressa was getting herself all packed up to go back to the hotel. Randy had walked her back to her locker room, apologizing for Chris's behavior. He didn't think Chris would be such an ass and treat her like that. He thought it was kind of his fault, for getting him mad about him becoming the new wwe champion and not Chris.

But she didn't care, maybe next time she runs into Chris he might apologize. Until then she just wanted to go back to the hotel. Snuggle under her blankets and watch a movie.

She left her locker room, which she was sharing with Maria and Kelly Kelly. She didn't get to meet them yet, they had a match against Jillian and Layla, which they had won. They must have gone out to celebrate.

She started off down the hall, heading to the parking lot. The majority of the superstars left already, so the halls were vacant. Until she started walking towards a tall blond, muscular figure.

"Hunter?" she asked, walking towards him.

"Oh, hey Tress" he said exicitedly, turning around and hugging her. "Sorry about what happened with Chris. You didn't get a chance to say much. But if it makes you feel any better you looked great" he smiled.

"Thank you, you seem to be in a really good mood. Penny for your thoughts?" She asked, smiling, putting her bag down on the floor beside her.

"Well earlier when Stephanie wanted to talk to me, you remember?" he asked, his smile becoming bigger. "Well, she told me she's pregnant"

"Oh Hunter, that's awesome" she said, hugging him again. "I'm so happy for you"

"Thank you, I was waiting around to tell you. Since you were probably wondering why we were in her office alone for so long," he winked

"Hey, you guys are married, what goes on between you guys in her office is none of my business," she teased. "Although I would have been offended if she kicked me out of her office just so you guys could do the deed." She giggled

He laughed "Nah, that is saved for the bedroom, although it might be interesting to sweep everthing off her desk and…" He was cut off by a disgusted Tressa.

"Whoa, whoa Hunter, Too much information" She smiled. Picking up her bag and putting it over her shoulder.

"Sorry, was getting carried away," he teased "But I will let you go and I'll go find Steph"

"Okay, Congratulations again, I'll see you later" She said, giving him another quick hug and continued to make her way to the parking lot.

"See you later" he yelled after her, before turning the other way in search for his pregnant wife.

She felt so loved that hunter was waiting around to tell her the good news. She was so happy for him; the glow on his face was so cute. She knew he was going to make a wonderful dad.

"Hey" a feminine voice yelled from behind her, she didn't know if they were talking to her, so she just kept walking.

"Hey, Tressa is it?" A tall redhead appeared beside her, wearing a silver dress with her long red hair up in a ponytail. "I'm Maria"

"Hi Maria, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm sharing the locker room with you and Kelly and I never got a chance to meet you two." She smiled.

"Oh yea, sorry about that, we had a long match and just wanted to get out of here. We decided to come back and watch the main event." She pushed her bangs away from her face "I saw you on the highlight Reel, Chris can be a real jerk sometimes."

"It's okay; I got to be out there for a few minutes anyways." She laughed

"Well, I was just wondering if you want to go out with Kelly and me." She asked, with her bubbly giggle and cute personality how could she say no?

"Yeah I would love too" She answered.

"Great" Maria replied excitedly. She picked up Tressa's bag and led her to the car.

* * *

"Okay, so how about CM Punk?" Kelly asked.

"Hot! I think my favorite thing about him is how much he loves the business," Tressa answered. Talking about the straight edged superstar. They had been sitting there for the past hour, naming different superstars and giving their opinions. "Plus all of his tattoos" she added, smiling.

"I totally agree with you, Tress" Maria giggled. "And we know that Kelly is going to agree with us since she's like madly in love with him."

"No, I'm not you guys," she smiled; she wasn't a very good liar. Her cheeks turned red and she started looking around the room, not making eye contact with her fellow friends.

"No not at all, your red face gives you away." Maria laughed, chugging the rest of her drink, then standing up "Hey you guys, I love this song, let's go dance"

Don't stop the music by Rihanna blared from the speakers. The three beautiful divas were dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Everyone started to back away and formed a circle around the girls. The men were clapping and hollering while the ladies danced.

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin to it_

_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin to it_

_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_

CM Punk showed up and danced with Kelly while Maria and Tressa went back to the table. They decided to have one more drink before going back to the hotel to watch a movie.

They requested to play Keep Holding on by Avril Lavigne. Maria knew it would be the perfect song to get those two to dance. It seemed to work they looked really good together.

_Keep Holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)_

_Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

"Aren't they cute?" Maria giggled, watching the couple dance.

"Yeah they are, it's kind of scary that we were just talking about him, and then he shows up." Tressa smiled.

"Maybe he likes her." The redhead suggested "I would love to have a guy here to dance with." She added, showing a bit of sadness.

"Is Maria thinking of a certain someone?" Tressa teased

"Well, I always had a little crush on Dave Batista" she smiled "But I guess I just never had the courage to tell him."

"I think you should, you obviously seem upset that you don't have someone. Someone to love you, care for you and be there for you." She grabbed Maria's hand, and continued with a serious tone, "I really think you should tell him how you feel."

"You know what?" Her sadness turned to happiness. She agreed with Tressa, she wanted to tell him before its too late. "I'm going to tell him"

"Awesome, now lets go drag Kelly away from her love and go get a movie" She said standing up.

They went over and dragged Kelly away from Punk. Not bad for her first day. Lunch with Randy, being a guest on the Highlight Reel for a few minutes, going out with the girls. Fixing Kelly up with Cm Punk, and encouraging Maria to go after her love, Dave Batista. She was obviously good at fixing people up. But what about herself?


	6. Ch6 Kennedy's Distraction

**Ch.6 Kennedy's Distraction**

There was only one more week until Backlash, and then she would be making her in ring debut the night afterwards. She just found out she would be having her first match against the blonde barbie doll wannabe singer, Jillian. She would prefer to go against her, rather than Beth Phoenix. Tressa isn't afraid of the Glamazon, but she wants to do a little more training before she gets in the squared circle with her.

She had been there for a week now, wandering around backstage, getting comfortable in the atmosphere of WWE. She had met a lot of her favorites, like Rey Mysterio, Kane, Batista, and Shawn Michaels. She also hit it off with Jeff Hardy, John Cena and Ken Kennedy.

She had been going out with the girls every night for a couple drinks. She had also met Candice Michelle, Michelle McCool and Mickie James. Kelly and Cm Punk are officially a couple, and Maria is still working up the courage to talk to the animal about her feelings.

Tressa wasn't really concerned about dating anyone. Right now she just wanted to focus on her career, which she had been waiting for her whole life. However if an opportunity presented itself, who knows she might take it. Depending who it is of course.

She had been sitting in her locker room, talking to her sister on her cell phone. Kelly Kelly and Maria had a tag team match against Layla and Katie Lea Burchill, so she had privacy to talk to her family.

Her sister, Kelly, was doing well in school, and is engaged to her high school sweetheart. Of course she made Tressa her maid of honor. Her dad decided to go back to work; he recently retired from his life long dream job. Robert Berman was a successful and very popular doctor, Kelly wanted to follow in his footsteps and become a nurse.

He decided to retire and stay home with his family. His job was so hectic he didn't get to spend much time with them. But recently, sitting at home, not having his wife around he decided to go back. He gets to see Kelly all the time, since she works in the same hospital when she's not at school.

Tressa was glad her dad and sister were doing okay. After her mom died she wasn't sure what was going to happen.

She heard a knock on the door, so she said goodbye to her sister. Closing her phone and putting it back in her purse, she yelled for them to come in.

"Hey beautiful girl." Ken said, as he walked in and sat down on the couch beside Tressa.

They really hit it off when they met at the bar a couple nights ago. He was so happy that there was finally going to be a diva that wasn't going to go out just to be eye candy.

"Hey Ken, how are you?" she asked, watching the divas match.

"I'm pretty good. I have a match tonight against Ted Dibiase, Jr. Plus his sidekick Cody Rhodes will be out there with him." He said, rolling his eyes.

"So, why don't you take someone out with you?" She asked, raising her eyebrows, smiling at him.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that, Tress." He answered sarcastically. "Who am I going to take with me?

"I don't know, I came up with the idea of you taking someone out with you. Now you have to choose who. I can't make all your decisions" she teased, smiling. She wanted to help him out, but she couldn't think of who would go out with him.

"Yeah yeah." He smiled. "Oh well, I can handle those two losers."

"Ken!" She yelled, grabbing his arm.

"What? Are you okay?" he asked, freaking out.

"I just thought of something," she smiled. "I'll go out with you"

"You'll go out with me?" he asked excitedly, "Did I ask you out?"

"Very funny, I mean I'll go out to the ring with you" She smiled at the thought of what he was thinking.

"Oh, I like what I thought better" he teased. "I'm just kidding, you want to come out? What are going to do beat Cody until he's black and blue?"

"I can be a distraction, Ken" she playfully punched him.

"Yes you will definetly be a distraction for me," He joked, brushing the bangs from her face. "But I like the idea of you coming down with me." He smiled.

"Great, now go get ready." She ordered him playfully, pointing to the door.

"So, because you're going to be my valet for the night you're just going to boss me around?" He asked, winking at her.

"Yeah, pretty much" she winked back.

"Okay, sounds good." He smiled. His face turned serious and he looked at her before leaving. "I know how much you want to get out of the locker room and go out there. I'm also excited for you to get out there and kick some ass next Monday." He added. "So, I'll go get ready, and I'll meet you in Gorilla."

"Okay, see you in a bit." She yelled after him.

* * *

She was on her way to Gorilla, dressed in black pants, a red strapless top, and Jeff Hardy style black arm bands. Her brown hair flowing down her back. She saw Randy come out of his locker room. She hadn't spoken to him for a few days. She had been going out every night, and he was busy preparing himself for his big title match at Backlash.

"Hey Randy" She yelled, running up to him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Hey you, where are you going?" He asked, enjoying the sweet embrace. He missed hanging out with her, he's been so wrapped up for his upcoming match, that he hadn't had a chance to see her very much.

"I'm meeting Kennedy at gorilla, I'm going out with him tonight, and I'm going to be a distraction for Cody so he won't interfere." She explained, pulling away from their embrace and looking up at him.

"Great, I know how much you wanna get out there." He smiled, "But anyways, Stephanie wanted to see me, so I have to go. But I'll try and watch the match. So I can see you" He hugged her once more before heading down the hall.

He wanted to get to Stephanie's office and get it over with. So he could go back to his room and watch Kennedy's match. He really wanted to see Tressa. He couldn't believe how much he thought about her, how much he missed her. Was he starting to have feelings for her? He shrugged it off and went into Steph's office.

"Hey beautiful, you look, well, beautiful" He laughed, walking towards her in Gorilla. The match between Kane and John Morrison just ended. "You ready?"

"Ken, I was born ready" She smiled.

"Okay let's do this" He said, as they made their way through the curtain.

KENNEDY!!!

The sound of Kennedy yelling his name blasted through the arena. Roars of cheers came from the crowd as he made his way onto the stage. Many were surprised to see the new diva, Tressa accompaning him to the ring.

_I turn up the trouble_

_Til it gets real loud_

_I like it so much better that way_

_I'm gonna mess with your mind_

_Cause you know that I can_

_See how much I can mess with you today, yeah_

_I'm gonna rock, I'm gonna roll_

_I'm gonna go toe to toe_

_Drop it like it's hot_

_Gets me outta control_

_Step a little closer, close to my fire_

_Trouble's my drug, takes me higher and higher._

_Let's turn up the music, light up the crowd_

_Turn up the gas, cause you can't be to loud_

_Cause it's a religion, I'll show you the way_

_Drop to your knees and join when I say, oh yeah_

"The following match is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Tressa, Mister…" Lilian started to say before Ken grabbed her microphone.

He backed up and looked up at the microphone that was falling down above his head. Grabbing it he introduced himself the way it should be done.

"Lilian you're getting better but you're still not good enough." He said, looking over his shoulder at her. "I am being accompanied tonight with my beautiful friend, Tressa" he pointed to her as she saluted the fans. "I hail from Green Bay, Wisconsin" He shouted, as the cheers got louder. "I am Misteeeeeeeeeeeeeer KENNEDY" He paused, jumped on the turnbuckle "Kennedy"

He walked over to Tressa as Ted and Cody's music played. They slowly made their way down to the ring. Ken walked Tressa to the ropes, helping her out of the ring, before turning his focus on Ted.

**A/N So, she's getting close with Randy and Ken :) I love kennedy so much I have to have him in my story! Up next does having Tressa out there help him win his match?**


	7. Ch7 Close your eyes, for a surprise

**Ch.7 Close your eyes, for a surprise**

Tressa could tell the match was coming to an end. Ken had the upper hand most of the match. Cody didn't interfere, which shocked them both; he slapped his hands on the apron, encouraging his friend to get back to his feet.

Ted must have heard his friend cheer him on; he slowly got back to his feet and ducked when Kennedy went after him for a clothesline. He kicked Kennedy in the sternum and Irish whipped him into the corner.

Ted backed up, ran towards Kennedy, but he managed to get a leg up to kick him in the skull, sending him to the canvas.

Cody had enough and jumped up on the apron, aguing with the referee. As he was distracting the referee, Ted crawled over to Kennedy and gave him a lowblow, which sent the Green Bay native hard to the canvas. Both men were lying there, struggling to get back to their feet.

Cody was still arguing with the referee, waiting for Ted to get back to his feet or make the cover.

Tressa ran around to where Cody was making the referee's job very difficult. She grabbed his legs and gave the hardest pull she could manage. Sending Rhodes down hard to the floor.

While Cody was laying there holding his legs in pain, Tressa made her way back to the other side of the ring.

Ted witnessed what happened and got up, looking over the ropes and yelling at Tressa. This gave Kennedy the opportunity to give Ted the Green Bay Meatpacker.

With Ted lying on the canvas, Kennedy went for the cover. "One…Two…Three" The referee counted and signaled to ring the bell.

He walked over to hold Kennedy's arm up in victory. While Kennedy's music played, Tressa went into the ring, hugging the winner.

"Here is your winner, Mr. Kennedy " Lilian announced, as Kennedy jumped up on the turnbuckle, saluting the fans. He looked up the ramp where Ted and Cody slowly made their way backstage.

He looked over his shoulder, to see Tressa clapping for him. The cheers coming from the crowd were deafening, he enjoyed it.

Ken and Tressa got out of the ring and made their way up the ramp. Looking back at the crowd before going behind the curtain.

Tressa hugged Ken again "Wow that was a great match."

"I know, my matches are always great," He smirked "Nice job with Cody by the way! The ref looked like he was ready to knock him out."

"I was getting so tired of him, especially after Ted gave you that lowblow" She winced "I figured, if he kept distracting the ref, what else would Ted do to you?" She smiled, not wanting the guilt on her hands.

He laughed "Good point! Wouldn't want anything to happen to this perfect physique, huh?" he winked at her. They were walking down the halls, making their way back to their locker rooms.

She rolled her eyes "Whatever you say, Ken"

"You like me" He smiled "Afterall you got to be on the show because of me." He poked her. Stopping outside of her locker room.

"Hey, it was my idea" she argued.

"It was my match" he shot back, big grin on his handsome face.

"Oh, shut up" She pushed him playfully.

"That's right, I win" He grinned. He thought she looked so cute when she was arguing.

"Well don't get used to it, you won't win very often," She shot him a playful glare. "As much fun as I'm having, arguring with you. I'm going to go pack up my stuff and head back to the hotel." She added, opening the door to her room.

"Okay, thank you for coming out with me" He said, seriously. Giving her one more hug. He was enjoying the embrace. He was so glad he met her, they had so much in common, and she was a lot of fun to be around. He pulled away and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "I'll see you later, beautiful girl."

"Bye, Ken" She yelled, as she watched him walk down the hall.

"Tress" Maria yelped, running up and hugging her friend "You were great out there, Nice job with Cody too."

"Thanks, he got what he deserved" She told her friend, packing her stuff up to leave for the night.

"You bet he did!" She smiled. "Are you coming out tonight?"

"No, you guys go ahead. I've been going out pretty much every night. I feel like just relaxing, and maybe watch a movie." She explained

"Okay, have fun" She said, reaching into her pocket for her ringing cell phone "I'm sorry, Tress I have to go. I'll see you later." She added, walking out the door.

* * *

Tressa was on her way out to the parking lot. She was excausted, if she was tired just for going out and cheering for her friend, she could imagine what it was going to be like with her own match.

The thought of it brought a smile to her face. One more week and she would be able to go out there in front of thousands and have her very first match.

"Very impressive" A familiar voice came beside Tressa. A voice she didn't care to hear, the last encounter they had didn't go so well.

"What do you want, Edge?" she asked, continuing to make her way to the parking lot.

"Can't I compliment you, pretty girl?" He said, putting his arm around her waist.

She stopped dead in her tracks, pushed his arm away and looked him straight in the eyes. "Listen, Edge! First I don't need compliments from you, Second of all the only person that is allowed to call me that is my good friend Ken."

"What about your friend, Randy?" He smirked "Or does he have a more private, sexual name for you?"

"You know, ever since we met there has been something I've been dying to do" She smiled. "Close your eyes and I'll give you a surprise."

"I like the sound of that." he smiled, closing his eyes.

Tressa didn't know Randy was right around the corner, watching. He thought she had it under control and was only going to get involved if Edge pulled something.

As Edge closed his eyes, Randy waved at her. She gestured for him to go stand beside her. He tried to move as quietly as he could.

When he was standing beside her, Tressa raised her arm and gave Edge the hardest slap she could. For a moment it didn't look like Edge knew where he was.

He turned to see both Tressa and Randy laughing. He couldn't believe he fell for it. 'You laugh now, Randy' He thought to himself. He knew damn well that Randy had feelings for Tressa. They were friends for a long time before the Lita situation.

"Gee, Edge your just not having any luck, are you?" Randy asked, smiling and putting an arm around Tressa.

He walked up to Randy, Anger in his blue eyes. He ran a hand through his hair, not taking his eyes off Randy.

"You just better hope that what happend with Lita doesn't happen with your beautiful Tressa" He said through clenched teeth. He took one more look at Tressa, who looked scared and confused. Looked at Randy once more, seeing the look in his eyes, he knew he scared him, before walking away.

"What did he mean by that, Randy?" She asked, looking at a quiet and hurt Randy.

"Nothing" He said before storming off.

**A/N She's getting pretty close with Ken and Randy. It seems like everytime Edge is around, Randy ends up getting upset and he says something to get Tressa confused. But I guess we'll see what happens. Up next, advice from the Game! please review :)**


	8. Ch8 I Feel Your Pain

Chapter 8 I Feel Your Pain

'_You better hope that what happened to Lita doesn't happen to Tressa'_ Edge's comment kept going through Tressa's head. Staring at Randy like he was threatening him. Was he threatening him? Why did he bring up Lita when they were together? Something didn't feel right and she intended to find out.

Tonight is her debut night. Last night she watched 3 movies. She was too excited she couldn't sleep. It was weird; she didn't get this excited when she went out with Ken. Then again she didn't have much time to get excited.

Before Tressa watched her movies last night she called her dad. He's doing fine and so is Kelly. Kelly and her fiance are moving into their new place next month. They wanted to wait til after they were married but they were too excited.

'_If you want to be another victim of Randy's you go right ahead, pretty girl. Don't say I didn't warn you'_ Edge's voice came back into her head with his first comment when she met him. That was it; she had to talk to someone that would tell her about this situation.

Without a second thought she knew who she wanted to talk to. Tressa grabbed her key and left her hotel room in search for Hunter.

Since Hunter wasn't in his hotel room, she decided to look in the café downstairs. Sure enough he was sitting there alone, eating breakfast. He invited her to join him, so she sat down across from him. After about 10 minutes into their conversation she decided to tell him the reason she wanted to talk to him.

"Hunter, do you know Randy very well?" Tressa asked.

"Yeah, pretty well. Why do you ask?" he answered. Taking his last bite of his breakfast, turning his attention to her.

"Is he a nice guy?"

"For the most part. Why are you asking me this? You guys hang out all the time." He laughed.

"I know" she smiled "and he seems really nice, but…"

"But?"

"Is there something I should know about him?"

"Like what?"

"What happened between Randy, Edge and Lita?"

Hunter ran his fingers through his hair. He knew what she was talking about, and was expecting her to ask about it.

"Look, that whole situation is in the past, Tress. I think its best you don't know about it"

"I agree with you. It is none of my business, and usually I would shrug it off and not mention it or think about it. But I think Edge is trying to make it my business." she explained.

Tressa wasn't sure if she should tell Hunter what Edge had said. It seemed to get Randy really upset. But she had a feeling she could trust Hunter, he's a sweet, caring guy and he would appreciate it if she told him.

"What do you mean? Did Edge hurt you? I swear I'm going to kick his ass!" He yelled. Hands clenched in a fist.

"No Hunter, he didn't hurt me. Actually it was the other way around" she had to smile at her last comment.

"Other way around?" he asked, smiling and looking puzzled.

"I slapped him" she said with a big grin on her face. "I was so proud of myself for slapping the taste out of his mouth"

"Wow, I'm proud of you to. You don't take any crap from anyone. That's a good thing, especially with scum like him" He smiled "But on a serious note, stay away from him, Tressa"

"Oh believe me, I try and keep my distance. But every time I see him he always talks about Lita and how I shouldn't be the next victim"

"The next victim? Don't listen to the bullshit he's feeding you. He's just trying to scare you"

"Why would he scare me? He barely knows me. This doesn't make any sense"

Hunter cleared his throat, moving around to make himself comfortable. He took a sip of his coffee, trying to think of what to tell her. "When Randy came into the WWE he was a big ladies man. He would sleep with a different woman every night." He was interrupted by the waitress filling his cup of coffee, when she left he continued "Randy and Edge were best friends, Randy got all the girls and Edge got none. Edge's look back then didn't attract any girls, so of course he got jealous of Randy."

"So that's where Lita comes in?"

"Edge liked Lita, but Lita liked Randy. They went out for a couple of years. Edge got sick of it and tried to get her for himself. By this time his looks improved, according to women anyway" He said, rolling his eyes. "So Lita cheated on Randy with Edge"

"How did Randy find out?"

"Well for once Edge got the girl, he had to rub it in. It's the way Edge is, now he thinks he's god's gift to women." He burst out laughing "I'm sorry but just thinking that makes me laugh."

Tressa couldn't help but laugh, he had a point. It was funny to think that Edge was god's gift to women. This made sense now, since Randy got all the ladies before; Edge is going to make sure he gets them now.

"So Edge assumes that Randy likes me, so he's going to try and keep me from dating him, not that I am or anything."

"Tress, I have no idea how Edge's tiny brain works, nor do I want to. He's an asshole and is going to try and get under your skin. I mean you're a beautiful girl; you're new around here, plus your good friends with Randy. You're the perfect target"

"Wow, thanks so much, Hunter."

"I'm not done; I've known Randy for a long time. Ever since all that happened, he's changed. Lita was his first relationship; all the others were one night stands. So he's going to be careful with who he trusts now. But he also has a temper and can be a real jerk sometimes. I just wanted to warn you."

"Maybe if I talk to him about this, he'll feel comfortable around me. Thank you, Hunter. You helped me out a lot."

He looked at his watch "Wow, I was supposed to meet Stephanie 15 minutes ago. I'm in for it now, with her being pregnant its going to be twice as bad."

"I'm sorry, I'll let you go." she said, laughing. She did feel bad that she took up so much of his time. She just had to find out what she was getting into and he sure helped her.

"No prob, Tress. Just promise me that you'll be careful"

"I promise" Tressa gave him a hug before he left and thanked him one last time.

She was glad she went to Hunter, he helped out a lot. She knew from day 1 to stay away from Edge but now she knew what he was up to. He wasn't going to let any woman close to Randy, and Tressa wasn't going to let him get close to her.

* * *

"Come in" Randy shouted from inside his locker room. He was getting ready for his match tonight against Kane. He went against John Cena at Backlash last night for the championship. He almost won the match and was almost champion, but John Cena successfully retained his title.

"Hey you, whats up?" Tressa asked, walking in and sitting down beside him on his leather sofa.

"I'm getting ready for my match, I thought you would be doing the same" He answered, putting his shirt on.

"I'll be getting ready soon; I just wanted to talk to you for a few minutes"

"Go ahead, I have time" He smiled.

"Okay, I'm just going to cut to the chase, I know about what happened between you, Edge and Lita."

"What do you mean?" He asked, a look of anger appearing on his face. "What all do you know?"

"Everything"

"Who told you?"

"I asked Hunter, I figured you guys were good friends and that he would be able to tell me."

"Wait!" He shouted "You went behind my back and asked Hunter?"

"I wanted to know what was going on, Randy! I knew it was something bad when Edge kept threatening you" she bit back. She couldn't believe he was actually getting angry at her.

"Why do you have to know what is going on? It has nothing to do with you!" He snarled, standing up and pacing around the room.

"Oh I'm sorry I guess I was thrown off by the mention of my name" If he could get angry so could she!

"Your name? What are you talking about?"

"Edge keeps telling me not to be the next victim! What am I supposed to think Randy? It bothered me, not that I should let him of all people bother me. I'm new here; I just wanted to know…"

"Exactly, you're new here. Which means make friends, do your job and stay out of the past! It is none of your business" He yelled. Finally standing still, his back towards me. "I have a match to get ready for, you should leave."

"Wow, Hunter was right about you, you just won't let anybody in, will you?" She argued, walking towards him she turned him around so he was looking at her. "I know Lita broke your heart and I feel your pain, I came here to let you know that I knew so you could have someone to talk to about it. But if you're going to act like this, you can forget about it"

"You feel my pain? Right I'm sure you do. Have you ever had your best friend sleep with someone you love and take them away from you?" He looked into her eyes, still anger but a little bit of sadness. "Do you blame me for being angry? When I meet someone I don't want them sneaking behind my back and find out about my past, because then they are going to see me differently, feel sorry for me. And then to make matters worse, when I start falling for someone, who's going to come and take her away? Edge being Edge of course she is going to leave to be with that asshole!"

"Yes I feel your pain, Randy! I have been through much worse in a relationship." She yelled "I don't blame you for being angry, but I do blame you for being a jerk. Only you can control how you feel and how you treat others! So excuse me for caring and for wanting to be your friend"

After yelling back at him, she turned around and headed for the door. Before she left she felt his hand on her shoulder, turning her around to face him, he said "What are you talking about? What happened?"

'_Is he serious? After yelling at me for going behind his back and talking to Hunter about his past, he's actually going to ask me about my past?'_ she thought.

"Don't pretend that you care! Don't tell me to stay out of your past and then ask me about mine!"

"But I…"

"Save it, Randy. If you care about what happened to me as much as I cared about what happened to you. Try sneaking behind my back and finding out!"

On that note, she walked out of the locker room leaving Randy feeling bad for yelling at her. Which serves him right, he wasn't going to be a jerk and get away with it. She shrugged it off and made her way back to her room to get ready for her debut match.

**A/N Hope you liked it! Coming up, Will Tressa win her first match against Jillian? Will Tressa and Randy come to an understanding? Review! :)**


	9. Ch9 Dance With Me

"One…Two…Three" The referee counted, gesturing to ring the bell. Tressa won her first match. As she stood over her opponent Jillian, the referee held her hand high. She jumped up on the turnbuckle and saluted the fans. They made her feel so welcome, and that's when she knew she was going to love it here.

"Here is your winner, Tressa Berman." Lilian announced, smiling at her before exiting the ring.

Winning her first match was the best feeling in the world. She's won matches before when she was training, but it was nothing like this. The only thing that was missing was seeing her mom in the crowd, clapping and smiling at her like she was so proud. But she knew that her dad and sister were watching at home, so that made her feel better.

After celebrating in the ring for a few more minutes Tressa made her way backstage. Standing there she saw, Maria, Kelly and Victoria. Kelly and Maria were dressed up like they were going out. Maria had her hair pulled back into a ponytail and was wearing a strapless red dress. Kelly was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. She also wore sunglasses and a long necklace with a cross. She wasn't really into wearing fancy dresses like Maria.

"Oh my god, that was awesome, Tress" Maria squealed, hugging her.

"You did a really good job out there, girlie" Victoria said, giving her a high five. This was the first time they got a chance to talk. Tressa was always a fan of hers; she had a lot of skills in the ring. She thought it would be nice to spend some time with her before she moves over to Smackdown.

"This is worth celebrating, I hope you're prepared to get good and drunk" Kelly smiled.

"Wow, do you girls celebrate after every victorious match?"

"Just the important ones, but come on Tress, this was your first match, and you won! Kelly added, excitedly "Now go get ready, we won't take no for an answer"

"Well since you put it that way, it doesn't look like I have a choice" She smiled "I'll meet you outside"

"Wait up for me, Tressa" Victoria shouted after her, leaving the other girls talking to CM Punk and Dave.

"Whats up?" Tressa asked when Victoria caught up to her, continuing to make her way to the dressing room.

"I'm sometimes a little hard on the new girls here" She paused, "But that's only because some of them only come here to be on television, you know what I mean?"

"I totally know what you mean; I don't like people like that. I'm like you, I love this business, and that is exactly why I'm here. I could care less about being on TV. I just want to be a part of the business that I grew up watching, and helped me through a lot." Tressa explained.

"That speech you just made makes me like you even more. I could tell when you were out there that you respect this business. Now you totally have my respect. I hope we can be great friends." She said, hugging her as they stopped outside of her room.

"I would love that; we can start by having fun tonight"

"That sounds great, I'll go get ready" She smiled, wandering down the hall.

After showering and getting dressed, Tressa was now working on her makeup. Putting a dab of this and a dab of that, she didn't feel like overdoing it tonight. Tonight was a great night, minus of course the fight with Randy. But she wasn't going to let him ruin her fun, She won her match and now she's going to celebrate with the girls. She could care less if she saw him at all tonight.

"You have to get a few more drinks into me before I'll dance" Victoria explained to Kelly and Maria before giving up and dancing by themselves.

"Not a fan of dancing?" Tressa asked, taking a sip of her beer.

"No, it's not that, I just don't feel like dancing tonight; don't feel like doing much, actually."She said a hint of sadness in her voice. Looking around the room before taking a chug of her drink. "But hey, you're the life of the party tonight, don't let me ruin your celebrating" she added, a small grin on her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked, getting her attention.

"Yeah, I think so; you don't want to hear my problems, girlie. Especially tonight when you're supposed to be having fun" She pointed to the dance floor where Maria and Kelly were now dancing with Punk and Dave.

"Look Victoria, I'm not going to have fun tonight until you tell me what is wrong."

"Okay, I'm thinking about retiring soon." She managed to get out, staring down at the table.

"Is that what you really want?"

"I really don't know." She paused, finally looking back up at Tressa. "I've had a great career and I love this business so much. I just get the feeling that theres nothing left for me here. There are so many other things I want to do with my life"

"Vic, it is your decision, if this is what you wanna do then go for it. You could always come back. Even come back for a match every now and then and save us from the awful sound coming out of Jillian's mouth" Tressa chuckled, trying to get a smile out of her.

She laughed "I know, I'm going to smackdown soon so who knows? Maybe I'll stay a little bit longer"

"You know you can always talk to me about it, right?"

"Absolutely, thanks girlie" She smiled. "Gee you are giving me advice when I should be passing my wisdom to you"

"It's not too late for that, you could always retrain me, you know?"

"Well with what I saw tonight I don't think you'll need my help, but I'm always up for helping you"

Tressa went to get another beer; she cheered Victoria up so now she was happy. Victoria was now dancing with Kenny Dykstra. Maria and Kelly now sitting with Punk and Dave, that's when Tressa noticed Ken and Randy sitting with them.

'Oh great' she thought 'I was hoping I didn't have to see him tonight'

She noticed him glancing her way, realizing it was her he started walking over. He looked really good which would not help her any. _What am I thinking? Am I starting to have feelings for him?_ She thought _'I can't have feelings for him, after what happened to me in the past, I don't want any more relationships'_

"Hey, mind if I join you?" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Do I have a choice?"

Obviously she didn't, he sat down anyways, and asking the bartender for two beers since hers was almost empty. They sat there in silence until their drinks came. He handed her a drink and took a chug of his.

"Wow, Randy! Now I forgive you" She said sarcastically.

"Forgive me for what? I have nothing to apologize for"

"You're right, you don't have to apologize for yelling at me for no reason or"

Cutting her off Randy said "No reason? I had one perfect reason for getting angry at you. You think because we're friends you have to know everything about me?"

"I never said that!" she yelled "I just wanted to know what happened between you and Edge since you guys fight around me all the time"

"So why didn't you ask me?" He snarled

"Because you always seemed upset, what is the big deal? I don't see you differently; I still wanted to be your friend"

"Wanted?"

"Randy, I still want to be your friend" She paused, putting her hand on his. "We just have to put this behind us"

"Fine, I'm willing to do that" He said, placing his free hand on Tressa's. Gently rubbing her hand for a few minutes, he let go and held out his hand, continuing "If you dance with me"

She looked into his eyes, seeing the Randy she met on her first day. When she saw his temper that night he seemed like a different person. Looking at the dance floor, seeing Kelly with Punk, Victoria with Kenny, Maria with Dave, and now Ken with Mickie, she took his hand.

He led her to the dance floor, putting his hands around her waist, they danced to November Rain by Guns N Roses. _'Of course he had to pick a long song to dance with me'_ she thought, rolling her eyes. They danced in silence for the first part of the song, as did the other couples. But that didn't last long.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" Randy asked, breaking the silence between them.

"What happened? What are you talking about?" She knew exactly what he was talking about; she just didn't want to talk about it.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Tress. You know about my past relationship, now tell me about yours" He said, gently stroking her hair away from her face.

"Randy, please, I really don't wanna talk about it"

"Did he hurt you?"

"Randy, I don't wanna talk about it" she whispered, pulling away.

He pulled her back towards him, putting his hands around her waist. "Okay, we don't have to talk about it."

"Thank you" she sighed. Looking up at his concerned face, she could tell that he was disappointed that she wouldn't talk about it. But she just wasn't ready to. "I'm sorry"

He looked down at her and smiled, "Don't be sorry, I shouldn't bug you about it. I really care about you, Tress. I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt, you don't deserve it."

She melted at his words. He was being so sweet, which was making her feel bad for not telling him. She knew when the time was right, she would. She looked up at him and smiled appreciatively, they locked eyes until the song came to an end.

"Thank you for the dance" He smiled, slowly letting her go.

"Your very welcome " She smiled, heading towards the other girls.

* * *

"He asked me out" Maria whispered to Tressa in the backseat of the car. Everyone left the bar, since it was getting late. Maria and Tressa were in the backseat while Dave was talking to the driver, Randy.

"I'm so happy for you" Tressa whispered. Glancing at Randy in the rearview mirror.

Dave and Maria exchanged looks and smiled at each other. "All thanks to you! I love you" She squealed, hugging Tressa.

"Everything okay back there?" Dave asked, smiling at Maria, who was still hugging Tressa.

"Yeah everything is fine" She said, looking innocently at Dave, and then smiled at Tressa. "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone yet" She whispered.

"Okay, your secret is safe with me"

After saying goodbye to Dave and Maria, Randy walked Tressa to her hotel room. He felt much better now that everything is good between them. He felt really bad for yelling at her, but he was also curious about what happened to her. She would tell him when she was ready.

"This is my room" She said, stopping and unlocking the door.

"Well, again, thanks for the dance"

She laughed "You're welcome"

He leaned in for a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. Taking in the scent of her hair, pulling away and gently placing a kiss on her forehead.

"So, I'll see you later"

"Yeah, Goodnight, Randy"

"Sweet dreams, Tress" He said, before walking back towards the elevator.

Once Tressa walked into her room, she took off her coat and sat on the edge of her bed. She realized she forgot her cell phone in the room while she was gone. Flipping it open it said _'new voicemail' _assuming it was her sister she decided to listen to it.

But it wasn't her sister; it was someone she never wanted to hear from again, her ex fiance, Brian. "Hey, it's Brian; I hear you're a wwe diva now. That's pretty cool, I was just wondering if you wanted to get together for coffee. I know I have some explaining to do after what I did, so give me a call, bye"

She sat there in shock. 'Was he serious' she thought 'After what he did to me 3 years ago, he wants to explain NOW?'

She turned her phone off, shoved the message out of her mind. After showering she changed into her pajamas and got into bed. That was a very interesting day…

**A/N dun dun dunnnn hope you liked it! Up next we find out what Brian did to Tressa, But who is she going to tell? Randy or Kennedy? Review and find out :)**


End file.
